MCU/C
Cale Callie Hannigan Camilla Reyes Camp Lehigh Captain America's shield Carina Casket of Ancient Winters Celestials Centipede Program Chad Davis Chan Ho Yin Chess Roberts Chester Phillips Chikara Dojo The Chikara Dojo was leased by Colleen Wing and located in the Chinatown district of New York City. On Wednesday evenings, the place was used for Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Colleen Wing taught self defense classes here and placed flyers for the dojo all throughout the city. Danny Rand found Colleen hanging up flyers and inquired about employment. She turned him down, but he later showed up at the dojo offering his services as a teacher. Again she turned him down, and drove him her point by positioning a bokken towards his face in a threatening manner. Chitauri Christiane Amanpour Christine Everhart Claire Weiss Claire Weiss was a low-level thief who was romantically involved with a man named Benjamin "Bennie" Pollack. They discovered a piece of Chitauri alien technology left behind from the alien invasion during the Battle of New York. This miraculous piece of weaponry, which seemingly fell into their laps was one of the few unaccounted items that had not been recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Benny managed to reverse engineer it to get it to work. Claire took this as a sign and stated that she did not want to wait for someone else to hand them an opportunity and that it was time to take a chance for themselves. They executed a series of bank robberies all across the country and ultimately found themselves in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Donning masks, they broke into the bank and Bennie blasted the vault with the alien weapon, while Claire gathered the money. After successfully avoiding capture, they drove to South Florida, where they rented a room at a motel. They were overjoyed at their recent good fortune and Claire counted all of the money, declaring that they had enough to do whatever they wanted. They suddenly head a lot of loud music and partying coming from the room next door. Bennie went to check it out, but it was actually a trap set for them by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell. Sitwell captured Bennie, but he managed to shout a warning to Claire in the next room, who picked up the alien hardware and fired two shots through the wall into the next room. Sitwell grappled with Claire, during which time, the weapon flew from her grasp and went off, incinerating all of their money. After a brief interrogation, Sitwell determined that Bennie's intellect and Claire's resourcefulness would be better served in the service of S.H.I.E.L.D., so he recruited them. Claire became the personal assistant of another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Blake. Clean Slate Protocol Clint Barton Collector's Museum Convergence Cosmo Culver University Culver University is a learning center in Virginia. It was the site of a massive battle between members of the United States Army and the Hulk. During the battle, an enhanced soldier named Emil Blonsky, suffered a critical injury after being kicked by the Hulk. Blonsky survived, but required treatment that ultimately transformed him into the Abomination. People associated with Culver University include Betty Ross, Leonard Samson, and Andrew Garner. Cybertek